Kryptonite
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: Inuyasha does something that he believes he can never atone for. He thinks he's dangerous and that the only way for Kagome to be safe is to be away from him. But she would never leave by force. So he makes a decision: He has to get her to hate him.


**Hello! Miss Saigon11 here! How are you? Welcome to my newest Song-Fic: Kryptonite!**

**I was listening to this song one day and this idea just popped into my head and I began typing it. I think it's one of my best stories. It goes right along side If It Kills Me and Love Under a Bloodred Sky in my opinion.**

**Anyways, I don't have much to talk about so I'll just let you go ahead on reading.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates. I also do not own the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed right before the youkai they were fighting landed a huge blow on the unsuspecting hanyou. Inuyasha went flying and crashed into the side of a large bolder. "Inuyasha!" she cried again once he hit the hard surface. She ran after him.

"Kagome, stop!" Sango shouted as she threw the Hiraikotsu. It flew right over Kagome's head and slashed through the extended youkai's arm before it had a chance to catch Kagome. The second she was out of danger, Kagome continued towards Inuyasha.

But he wasn't there when she reached him.

Kagome wheeled around. "Inuyasha, where are you?!" she cried. He was somewhere, she knew that. She turned in a complete circle, scanning the area for any signs of her red-clad hanyou.

Something behind her rustled and she spun around. Pain coursed throughout her body, the origin at her right shoulder. She felt herself pushed to the side and she fell hard against the ground.

That's when she heard the demonic growl.

* * *

Kagome approached Sango, her shoulder freshly bandaged. She stood before the Taijiya. Sango looked up at her, the light from the fire illuminating her face in the dark wilderness. "Sango, have you seen Inuyasha? I think he might feel bad."

"I think he went off someplace over there," Sango gestured to the left of her. "He may just want to be alone right now."

Kagome looked in the direction where Sango pointed, where Inuyasha would be.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead from his perch on the side of the hill. The wind was blowing and the grass around him was rolling in a way that reminded him of waves on an ocean. Somewhere, he knew, his mind comprehended what he was seeing, but it felt as if at the same time he had no idea what he was looking at. And it didn't help that his vision seemed to cast a red hue over everything that he was looking at.

He rested his hand against his forehead to ease the headache splitting his skull, but he quickly pulled it away from him as if his touch burned. His hands still smelled, even after all that scrubbing he did, and it was making him sick.

_  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

He never felt more useless in his entire life.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha flinched. Slowly he turned his head around to the woman standing behind him, but he didn't look her in the eye. Kagome walked over and sat beside him. He still didn't look at her. Instead, he turned his head away from her and tried to pretend as if she weren't there. It wasn't easy. He could still smell her blood.

Kagome sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I—"

He cut her off. "Kagome, don't."

_  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

She ignored him. "Inuyasha, I don't blame you."

"You should," Inuyasha mumbled. "You should. I don't know why you're not. I broke my promise." He shook her hand off.

_  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

He tilted his head back and started scratching at his hands. "Do you remember back when we first met?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha, don't start this," Kagome said.

He ignored her. "Do you? Then I didn't care, but now," he trailed off. Silence passed between them before Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak again. "When we first started travelling together I made a promise, you know."

"And you've done a great job, Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying to reassure him. However, she didn't know if she was doing a good job. He blamed himself and he didn't look like he was going to change his mind anytime soon, the stubborn man.

Inuyasha scratched harder at his hands, wishing he could wash off the smell and the blood that still seemed to linger there. "I changed but, it was still me. Kagome I—" he stopped. He swallowed and looked at her in the eye, fear evident in them. "Could you ever trust me again?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

_And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

"Idiot!" she screamed as she hit him over the head. He didn't even try to dodge it. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid_, idiot! Do you really have so little faith in me? 'Could I ever trust you' can't you try and trust _me_?" As quickly as her anger washed over her it was gone and replaced by unhappiness. She thrust her arms around his neck and clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I've always trusted you, Inuyasha. Even at the very beginning of our journey and even when you first transformed. I trust you even now and I will continue to trust you."_  
_

_You call me strong, you call me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep_

Inuyasha pushed her off. "I don't understand you, Kagome! How can you continue to put your life in my hands? The same hands that—" he stopped himself again, not wanting to say it. It felt as if the words would burn his mouth coming out.

He sighed and bowed his head. "It's because you trust me so much that this happened. That I…I failed you, Kagome."

_  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down_

Kagome placed her hand on his head and stroked from his head to were his hair ended, as if she were petting a puppy, trying to offer him comfort in any way that she could. "Inuyasha, how many battles have we seen?"

"Too many," he muttered.

"And of those battles, how many have you protected me in?" she continued. He didn't answer.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

Kagome went on. "And what do you think will happen the next time we're in battle?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Based on our previous battles?" Kagome nodded. "Next time I'll probably end up killing you."

_  
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! You won't kill me! You would never, ever, hurt me intentionally!"

Inuyasha pushed her away and got to his feet. "Then what _just_ happened, wench? What the hell do you call that?" he pointed to her bandaged shoulder. "That my claws just slipped? I _hurt _you! I _attacked _you! I'm dangerous, I'm unstable, and you shouldn't be here!" he snarled. He turned away from her. She needed to get away from him. But last time he tried to force her away she just came back. In order for her to stay away he had to hurt her. Emotionally this time. He swallowed and braced himself for what he was going to have to say. Because whatever he was going to say to her, it was going to hurt himself ten times more. "I don't want you here anymore!" he snapped. "You promised that you would stay with me for as long as I wanted you to, and now I don't want you to! I don't want you."

Kagome flinched at his words. He was really upset about what happened. She got to her feet and took a step forward. "I know why you're doing this," she said. "You're trying to protect me. You're always trying to protect me. That's why I don't blame you." She walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he just pulled away. "You were trying to protect me then, too. When the demon attacked. You pushed me out of the way, but you were transformed and you were angry and you weren't paying attention. You just wanted me out of the way so you could protect me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Is that what she really thinks?

_  
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite, yeah_

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. This woman was stubborn. He knew what he had to say to get her to leave. The selfish part of him didn't want to and wanted to believe her, but he ignored that part of him. This was the only way that he was going to be able to protect her.

He had to make her hate him.

Inuyasha slowly turned around and glared coldly at her. The breath caught in her throat. He had never looked at her that way before.

"Kagome, I want you to leave. _Now_. I don't want you anymore." He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say next. "You're just going to get in the way of me and Kikyou being together."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open. His words stabbed straight through her heart like a knife. Tears threatened to fall. She didn't try to stop them; she let them roll off her cheeks. "Is…is that what you really want?

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "Yeah, wench. It is. I want her."

Kagome crossed her arms over her stomach. "Inuyasha," she whimpered, "please stop. You're breaking my heart."

_'Good,' _Inuyasha thought. _'Hate me, Kagome. I already hate myself, and it's the only way to keep you safe.'_ "Keh. Why don't you just get the hell out of my sight already?"

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Kagome choked.

_'Of course not, stupid!'_ he wanted to shout. He just wanted to pull her in a hug and try to take back everything he said. But he needed to protect her. He promised that he would, and if this was the only way to do it…

The so be it.

"Didn't you hear me?" he snapped. He stepped toward her and glared at her straight in the eye. "Go. Away."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just pressed her hands to her mouth and continued to look at him with tears flowing down her face. _'Take it back'_ she willed. _'Take it back, take it back, take it back.'_

Inuyasha barred his fangs at her, desperate for her to just leave so he could break down in peace. She didn't. He felt his own heart start to fall apart. How long was she going to stay? How long was she going to make him feel this way?

He felt his composure break. His face twisted as the sudden urge to cry fell over him. A tear fell and he smashed his hands to his face and sunk down to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened and she crouched next to him.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

"Go away!" Inuyasha cried, his voice muffled by his hands. His shoulders shook and Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Go away, go away, go away," he continued to mutter. "Stay away from me, please. I couldn't bear to hurt you again." The last part came out as a whisper, but Kagome heard him. She began rubbing her hand up and down his arm, trying desperately to comfort him. Things were silent for a while as Inuyasha realized that no matter what he said, he just couldn't seem to shake the girl that promised to stay with him.

Finally, he spoke. "Did you…did you really mean it? What you said about me protecting you today?"

Kagome nodded against his shoulder. "Yes. I really to believe that you were protecting me, not hurting me. You would never hurt me."

Inuyasha removed his hands from his face. Kagome could tell that he had been crying but she didn't say anything about it. Let him have a little bit of dignity left. "Why do you trust me so much? It doesn't take much for trust to be broken and usually when a protector hurts who he's supposed to be protecting, intentionally or not, then that trust is usually broken. So…why?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She reached up and tweaked his ear. "Because I care about you. A lot. And when people care about each other so much, then the trust between them is stronger. I know it sounds naïve, but…that's what I believe."

Inuyasha looked out over the hill again. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. The woman he swore to protect. "I…care about you too, Kagome. A lot."

_Kryptonite_

* * *

**And there you go! Kryptonite! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for taking time to read my fic. It really means a lot to me. If you didn't like it, or there was something in it that bothered you, please take the time to send me a review explaining what you didn't like so I can avoid doing the same thing in the future.**

**Or you could just send me a review! Please review. We love reviews! It's our high! It's a writter's high! **

**Lol, I've got an actor's high and a writter's high!**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**


End file.
